On One Condition
by Jeimii
Summary: Kyo is gay. He knows it, his gay friends know it. Kyo keeps his work and social lives separately. When the beautiful new staff member, Tohru Honda, comes along and gives signals to Kyo, how will he react when he feels platonic? Rated M for some scenes
1. Clubbin'

Summary: Kyo is gay. He knows it, his gay friends know it. But Kyo keeps his work and social lives separately. None of his work friends know of Kyo's lifestyle, and when the shockingly beautiful new staff member, Tohru Honda, comes along and begins to give signals to Kyo, how will he react when he feels totally platonic?...

On One Condition...

Chapter One

Clubbin'

The music pounded loudly around the dance floor. Smoke, sweat, muscle and voices filled the room, ringing as a gap parted in the middle of the dance floor. Kyo was once again dancing, with about three other men circling him, all closing in. Touching him slightly, trying to get as close as possible, hoping beyond hope they'd get what they wanted. And boy, did Kyo ever let them get it.

The music stopped suddenly, leaving the room only with the shouts of the clubbers' chatting to one another, before the next song kicked it, and the revellers on the dance floor continued their dancing. Pressing their bodies up to one another, forcing heads together in loveless passion. It was just another night at _Mixed Spice_, as the men pounced on one other like hungry dogs to fresh meat.

The dark room became illuminated with light once more, and the fresh track pounded through the room, the patrons screaming as various items passed over the crowd, including a very large inflated penis. It passed over Kyo's head, as he danced with what seemed like the fourteenth guy that night. The man's dark eyes glowered into Kyo's red ones, wanting Kyo, aching for him.

And Kyo knew it. He pulled the man closer, as the man, sweaty from the heat, crept closer to Kyo's bare chest, touching his muscular torso. And soon enough Kyo and the nameless man touched lips; a rough encounter as they both stood chest-to-chest, arms clamped around each other, each forcing their tongue into the other's mouth.

And they broke apart, as Kyo was pulled back by Masashi, his best friend. Masashi stopped by the bar, dragging Kyo with him. Watari, Riku and Yasu were also at the bar.

"You _could_ stop making competition for us, y'know," said Masashi, taking a sip from his brightly coloured drink.

"W-What?" replied Kyo, panting, and wiping his forehead.

"You know!" said Yasu, leaning in and glaring "Being perfect and all means you get all the guys. It's harder for us!"

"Maybe you should try going out and _dancing_," replied Kyo, taking a sip from his coloured drink Masashi had bought him, "Who knows! Maybe you'll actually _pull_ someone instead of just spending the night alone and bitching about it because you'd spent the _entire_ night in the bar!" They were friends, but Kyo always felt as though Yasu liked him the least.

The music continued to pound around them.

Yasu still continued to look sour, although he was still good friends with Kyo, he felt like he was a lot less better-looking than Kyo. His mouse-brown hair was long and swept across his face, his face was almost baby-like, and his baby-blue eyes certainly helped this. He turned to Masashi, staring into his dark-brown eyes. Yasu had adored Masashi's ruggedness and almost worshipped the ground Masashi walked on, and everyone knew it. Everyone that was, except Masashi. Yasu had wanted Masashi for almost three years, and Kyo constantly picked on Yasu for it, which he took in good stride.

Watari was most definitely the shyest of the bunch. He was reserved and kept himself in the back-seat most of the times. He was sat at the end of the bar, furthest from them. His short blonde hair and hazel eyes did get looked at by guys, however, he would never act upon these, despite protest from his friends, who would tell him to enjoy himself.

Watari took a sip of his drink and stared over to the dance floor where, once again, Kyo was dancing with another nameless guy; just another fling.

The other's grunted in protest, clicking their tongues, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads; each taking a sip of their drink in turn.

"He's such a whore!" shouted Yasu, leaning in to the other guys. "He's giving us gays a bad name!"

"But that's what gay men are, though," replied Masashi, looking at Yasu. "Gay men have hardly any brains. I mean, c'mon! How else is it gonna fit in their cocks?!"

"Yeah, you're right!" replied Yasu, who smiled widely at Masashi.

"You can't generalise like that!" shouted Riku. "Look at Watari! He's quieter than a nail in a coffin!"

Watari looked over, he instantly flushed red and continued to sip on his drink. The others looked at him, making him only more red.

"Yes, but I'm talking about the _majority_ of them!" Masashi retorted. "Look at them!" he added, waving his arm over to the crowd of revellers.

He was right. Anywhere each of them looked, most of the guys on the dance floor were either glued to each other's lips or groping at each other. Or both, it hardly varied.

Lights continued to flash and streak across the room, as the music continued to pound late into the night. Kyo was still on the dance floor dancing, the others staring at him in jealousy, wishing they could be that confident and forward with complete strangers. Wishing they had no cares like Kyo. Wishing for a "quickie" in the Back Room, which was usually where they found Kyo most of the night with about five guys enveloped around him.

But, they continued to click their tongues and sip their brightly coloured drinks...

(A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe how much of a liar I have been! After promising this first chapter over I think it's 3 months? Here it is! Chapter One of my first gay fic! I hope you enjoy it and keep with it, regardless of how long it may take between updates. It shouldn't be too long because I prefer not to leave a story going for a long time [this is ignoring _Outcast_, which hasn't been updated in two years {ACK!}]. Anyway, see you soon!)


	2. Automatic

On One Condition...

Chapter Two

Automatic

The next morning brought with it the usual bout of hangovers. The sun shone brightly through Kyo's very clumsily closed curtains, and he winced slightly as the sun's rays illuminated the backs of his eyelids. He struggled with the sheets covering him before giving up and rolling over, where his left hand stroked a muscular chest, which quivered with an almost electric energy.  
Kyo quickly opened his eyes, before almost screaming at the top of his lungs. There, laid completely nude, was Masashi; his masculine, hairy chest rising and falling gracefully, like an Adonis napping in the sun.

The light also seemed to get to Masashi, who grumbled before finally opening his eyes. Kyo was still staring at him, frozen.

"Mornin'", he grumbled in his gruff voice, stretching and yawning loudly.

"W-What're you doing here?" Kyo asked, awkwardly shifting in the sheets when he realised that he too was naked.

"You _know_ why I'm here," replied Masashi, grinning and showing his perfect teeth. "You _insisted_ I stay over the night. Not that I needed to, you have the usual horde of guys after you!"

"Well," Kyo said, almost blushing, "I thought in my intoxicated state I'd best take someone home I _do_ know."

"Wise choice," answered Masashi. "Well, we'd best get ready, you've got work soon!"

"Damn," Kyo cursed, finally getting out of bed. Masashi followed his lead. "I was hoping you wouldn't've realised the time!"

"C'mon, you!" said Masashi, grinning, and throwing Kyo's underwear at him.

Kyo caught it and before he knew it, Masashi had him in an embrace, breathing gently down the nape of his neck. Kyo's breath shuddered slightly as he fell into the hug. He then closed his eyes as Masashi began kissing his neck, biting him tenderly.

Suddenly, the door of his apartment burst open and footsteps began to make their way over to Kyo's bedroom door. Before Kyo even had any idea what to do, his bedroom door opened and in came Yasu, holding coffee and a bag of bagels.

"Mornin'!" He greeted in a sing-song voice. "How're y-" Yasu stopped dead in his tracks.

Masashi and Kyo were still in their embrace, arms around each other, and gentle reds marks were already visible on Kyo's neck. Masashi looked at Yasu, who flushed madly before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yasu," Masashi said, "this isn't-"

"Don't," Yasu replied, the burning hatred for Kyo burning up inside him. He forced himself to remain calm. "Just. Don't."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left, leaving a still naked Kyo and Masashi stood awkwardly in Kyo's room. The front door slammed shut and Yasu's heavy footsteps soon died away.

"Shit!" said Kyo, slamming a fist to his forehead. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Masashi gathered his clothes quickly. "We've gotta talk to him!" He said, desperately putting his T-shirt on, not noticing it was inside-out. "We can't let him tell the others! If we run, we might be able to catch him!" And with that, Masashi left the room and shut the front door behind him.

Kyo just idly walked over to his bed, picking up the clothes he'd thrown to the floor the night previously and placing them on the bed, all the while "Shit! Shit! Shit!" was still ringing through his mind.

'How could I have been so _stupid_?!' He thought to himself, making his bed and finally putting on some underpants. 'Was I _really_ that wrecked I _had sex_ with Masashi?!'

Eventually, Kyo got his wits about him and begun to get ready for work. It wasn't usually in Kyo's ethic to go out on a Sunday night, but the flyers hung on his windscreen wiper for _Mixed Spice_ said it wasn't a night to be missed. And it sure as hell wasn't. There was a "Spot the Stud" contest that night, and Kyo had been picked, and won. His prize was a make-out session with the gorgeous organiser of the event. But after that, it was back to the ordinary. It was once again packed out, full of guys. Guy who wanted Kyo, ached for him. The same scenario as usual...

_Kyo and Masashi walked drunkenly to Kyo's apartment door. The golden number '32' shone dully in the lamplight above them. Kyo giggled madly as he tried to get the key into the door's Yale lock. Masashi soon joined in helping, as Kyo collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter._

_Masashi soon opened the door and Kyo fell backwards into the apartment, his roaring laughter carried itself further down the hall. Masashi was giggling quietly, all the while shushing Kyo._

_Masashi dragged Kyo into the lounge of the apartment and struggled to put Kyo onto the sofa, however his brawn overpowered Kyo and he tumbled onto the soft cushions. All the while, they were still giggling wildly._

_As if a shot had rung through the apartment, there was silence between the two, and Masashi's dark brown eyes stared into Kyo's deep red ones. Masashi blinked slowly before slowly getting on top of Kyo. He closed his eyes and the two roughly kissed. Masashi's stubble scratched Kyo's shaven face, and Kyo loved it. Kyo moaned as Masashi then began to work his hands down Kyo's torso, finally resting on Kyo's crotch, rubbing slowly and sensually, as Kyo's manhood began to stir._

_Kyo pulled apart from the embrace, and stared at Masashi._

"_What're you doing?" Kyo said, almost deadly serious._

"_What's wrong?"aksed Masashi, a note of panic in his voice "Don't'cha like it?"_

"_Not at all," replied Kyo, getting up._

"_Oh," said a crushed Masashi, who slowly got up._

_Kyo grabbed Masashi's wrist and yanked him into the bedroom, where their clothes almost immediately flew off and onto scattered parts of Kyo's cream bedroom carpet. Kyo pushed Masashi onto the bed and laid on top of him._

"_Much better," Kyo said, smiling sweetly at Masashi._

_Masashi grinned as Kyo moved straight to Masashi's lips and both groped and embraced for what seemed hours. Masashi shifted over and was now on top of Kyo, who laid back and let Masashi have him. Masashi worked Kyo's neck, kissing and nibbling gently at Kyo's flesh. Kyo moaned in pleasure as Masashi began to work his way down Kyo's torso, kissing and sucking his nipples... His navel... The top of his underwear, which, in a flash, was suddenly on the other side of the room. Masashi looked at Kyo's naked body, and finally went down. Kyo moaned in delight as Masashi kept going..._

Time had seemed to fly whilst Kyo thought about the night's events. He was already on his commute to work, and the subway train rattled noisily across the tracks. He was sat reading the _Tokyo Times_ newspaper. Masashi had sent him a text message earlier telling Kyo that he had caught up with Yasu and calmed him down. Masashi had told him that Kyo had been upset that night and asked Masashi to stay over, who agreed. They had both stayed in the same bed, which had gotten hot, so they both took their clothes off. Kyo was thanking Masashi for the previous night of comfort when Yasu had walked in...

'Wow,' thought Kyo, 'Yasu must be thick as shit to actually _believe_ that trail of lies.'

Kyo's phone vibrated once more as he left the train, which clattered away behind him. He pulled out his phone. A text from Yasu.

_'Don't think I believed that crap Masashi spewed to me earlier.'_

Kyo gulped slightly, pulling a little at his blue tie, as he walked into his office, at the local lawyer's office. Kyo was a PA to one of the further-up managers of the office, Dr. Fisher. Kyo had never asked Dr. Fisher's first name, simply because he was either too scared of him, or had too much respect for the man.

Dr. Fisher was a small, stout man, with a large white moustache. He often wore brown suits, with a large brass pocket watch hung from one of the pockets. He was always punctual, and hated it when Kyo was late for work. This was one of those mornings, as Kyo had missed the first train from the station by mere seconds. However, due to delays further down the track, the next train took almost twenty minutes to arrive.

'Dr. Fisher isn't gonna be happy!' Kyo thought to himself, as he knocked and pushed the door into Dr. Fisher's office.

"Um, Dr. Fisher?" Kyo called out.

"Ah, Kyo!" Came a voice. "There you are! Glad you came in, my boy! I need a favour doing for me!"

"Sorry I'm late," replied Kyo rather sheepishly.

"Not to worry!" said Dr. Fisher, smiling behind his large moustache. "As long as you're here now, that's all that matters!"

"So, what's up?" asked Kyo, walking to Dr. Fisher's desk.

"I need you to go down to the post office for me," replied Dr. Fisher, he was wearing rather large brown horn-rimmed glasses. He was fiddling with papers on his desk "It's essentially an emergency! Do you think you can go there and be back in say, an hour?"

"Sure," replied Kyo, smiling slightly.

"Good boy!" replied Dr. Fisher "I need you to get an undelivered package for me. Here's the card for it. Damn delivery service came on the only day both you and I _weren't_ in! Typical, eh?"

"Couldn't someone else have signed for it for you?" asked Kyo, immediately regretting asking it.

"Heaven's no!" replied Dr. Fisher, almost thunderstruck at the thought of such a thing. "It's my mail! I believe I have the right to sign and have it myself, not leave it in the hands of some hoity-toity middle-management type all weekend!"

"Okay, sir," said Kyo.

"Okay then, boy, off you go!" replied Dr. Fisher, waving an arm towards the door.

And with that, Kyo left the room for the post office. He walked out of the glass doors of the reception and into the mid-morning sun, which blazed brightly into his eyes. Kyo squinted slightly, before setting off for the post office.

He was halfway down the street when he saw a familiar face emerge from the crowd of people surrounding him. An angry-looking face. Yasu.

"There you are!" he said, anger installed in every syllable.

"Huh?" replied Kyo, stilling walking in the direction of the post office "What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, Kyo!" shouted Yasu. "You know damn-well what's wrong with me!"

"Look," said Kyo, still briskly walking. "Do we have to have this argument now? I'm on an errand for my boss. I was late as it was, and I don't wanna piss him off as well!"

"Well, that's your own damn fault!" replied Yasu "For _spending the night_ with the guy you know I _ache_ for!"

"Look," said Kyo, almost stopping, but thinking better of it. "Nothing happened, okay? So get any sick fantasises out of you head, 'cause nothing happened!"

"Oh, I'm sure! And me finding the both of you butt-naked in your bedroom was just a 'harmless hug'?" Yasu retaliated.

"Yes, in fact!" replied Kyo. Even his teeth had begun to sweat. He hated lying to friends. "Why do you have to read so much into something completely innocent?"

"Because," retorted Yasu, "it was not at all innocent! Don't bullshit me, Kyo! It may fly with the others, but that kinda crap doesn't work with me!"

"Yasu!" shouted Kyo, finally stopping. "Nothing! Happened! Okay? Nothing! Just get over this stupid delusion that you and him are gonna fall in love and live happily ever after, because it ain't gonna happen! Okay? He sees you as a friend! Okay? _Friend_! And just because he gets a guy in his life, friend or not, doesn't mean you have to go sticking your nose into _his business_, _his life_. Got it? Just stay the hell away from him!"

And with that, Kyo stormed off, leaving a gob-smacked Yasu alone and speechless.

(Chapter 2 is now completed! Yay! Although it was finished a while ago, I wanted my Beta to go through it and correct any spellings etc. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to chapter 3, coming soon!)


	3. Mixed Spice Pt One

On One Condition...

Chapter Three

_Mixed Spice_: Part One

Kyo managed to get the package for Dr. Fisher, and return it to him on time. Dr. Fisher commended Kyo on his speed and set him another piece of work to do for the rest of the day; mainly filing jobs. All in all, the day at the office was tragically slow, and Kyo was bored out of his mind. By midday, he was yearning for something interesting to happen. He'd not heard a peep from Yasu at all since he last saw him. This didn't bother Kyo in the slightest, as Yasu had always gotten on Kyo's nerves anyway, it was mainly his argumentative tone that bugged Kyo so much.

Around 12:30, Kyo went on his lunch break. He walked out into the busy Tokyo street, and headed to a nearby café, _Feisty Beans_, and ordered a chocolate muffin and coffee.  
He sat at a table by the window, and stared blankly out at the view; of the people walking past in suits, busy on their BlackBerry's, or rushing past with shopping bags, all blissfully unaware of anyone else around them. The weather was holding itself well, the sun still shone brightly behind the skyscrapers outside the window. Kyo enjoyed looking out the window at the passing people, watching life slowly drift past in a haze of fabrics and plastics.

He came out of his trance, when he realised he had to be back at work. He crumpled up his muffin wrapper and put it into the bin before pushing the door open and heading out into the cool afternoon sun.  
Kyo walked with his hands in his pockets, and a spring in his step. For some reason he was in an extremely happy mood. Thoughts began to drift into his mind. Of his and Masashi's night together, and seeing the horrified look on Yasu's faces as Masashi held Kyo tightly in his arms. And how Kyo had shouted at Yasu earlier, and blatantly lied to Yasu's face about nothing happening between him and Masashi. The sex was great, Kyo had to admit, and he loved spending time with Masashi, he was such a laid-back, gorgeous hunk...

'Wait!' thought Kyo suddenly, shaking his head slightly, continuing to get closer to the office 'You can't be thinking that kinda stuff! Masashi is your "friend with benefits" and nothing else! _Nothing else_!'

Kyo shook his head once more, as he got to the glass-fronted building where he worked. The door automatically swung open, and Kyo walked in, before walking up to the receptionist, Lira, his best friend.

"Hey, Lira," he said, leaning on the counter.

"Aw, hell no, Kyo!" replied Lira instantly, staring at him intently, her piercing brown eyes staring into his red ones "I _know_ you did not have sex last night! Tobi's been keeping that shit from me for weeks!"

"What?" said Kyo, forcing himself to be nonchalant. It didn't work. "I did _not_!"

"Puh-lease!" replied Lira, an eyebrow raised. Her beautiful dark skin shining flawlessly in the sunlight from the windows "You practically _skipped_ into the building!" she lowered her voice, looking around before continuing "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"No one!" Whispered Kyo, "I didn't have sex!"

Lira only continued to glare at Kyo. He cracked.

"Fine," he sighed. "It was Masashi."

"_Shit_, Kyo!" replied Lira, gasping. "You're _still_ with him!?"

"Say it louder," said Kyo, forcing his hands over Lira's mouth. "I think Hank on the 18th floor didn't _quite_ hear you!"

"Sorry," replied Lira, after Kyo removed his hands, "I just thought you'd cut out that shit since Yasu told you _he_ had a crush on Masashi."

"Not at all," replied Kyo, putting a hand behind his neck. "Yasu kinda... saw us this morning."

Lira just stared.

"Together."

Lira raised an eyebrow.

"Butt-naked."

"Fucking hell!" replied Lira, gob-smacked. "What the hell happened after that?!"

"Well," said Kyo, leaning in again, "Yasu just stood there, his jaw practically slammed to the floor. Me and Masashi separated and Masashi went after him when Yasu stormed out, the little queen."

"Shit," replied Lira, filing a paper into her 'Out' tray. "What happened after that?"

"Well, Masashi chased after him," said Kyo, looking down for a split second, "and told him some lie. I got a text later off Yasu saying 'Do you think I believed that shit', or something like that. He then saw me and we argued."

"What did you say?" asked Lira, knowing exactly what was coming back.

"I told him nothing happened between us," replied Kyo, trying to smile innocently, but knowing full-well he was wrong.

"Jesus, Kyo," said Lira, picking up her phone and dialling a number. "You'd best get this shit sorted out before we go out tonight. You're still coming out, right?"

"Hell, yeah!" replied Kyo, beginning to walk off. He waved to Lira, who waved back.

Kyo took the elevator up to the 20th floor, where Dr. Fisher's office was. He stepped out and walked over to his desk. He sat down to see a pile of papers on the desk, with a sticky note attached.

"_Kyo, this needs to be filed before the end of the day, Dr. Fisher._"

'Typical,' Kyo thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

He shifted the papers next to his computer before turning it on. He did his usual thing before starting any real work, which was to check his emails. He also checked his Facebook page; he sure did love the unrestricted Internet access. He saw that Masashi had 'poked' him, and he returned the favour, smiling to himself.

The day went by in a very dull haze, and Kyo couldn't really remember the exact moment he had stopped working to talk to Masashi on a chat window, but he had.

_Masashi: Do you think Yasu is stilled pissed about earlier?  
__Kyo: Of course he is. It's Yasu, he likes to cling to things.__  
__Masashi: Damn, I was hoping he would've forgotten about it by now...  
__Kyo: Are we talking about the same person? This is the guy who tried to break you up with your last boyfriend because _he _had gone out with him some million years before.  
__Masashi:I guess you're right... Damn I just don't want him to bug us and get between us tonight. I really wanna go out and dance!  
__Kyo: That's the spirit! Finally! Someone who's bold enough to actually _attempt _to get some action with some hot random stranger!  
__Masashi: Who ever said it'd be a stranger? ;)  
__Kyo: Haha! You dirty minded prick!  
__Masashi: You love it!  
__Kyo: That sex last night was AMAZING by the way!  
__Masashi: It sure was. You're a great guy, Kyo!  
__Kyo: You too, man!_

"Kyo, could you come into my office please?" Dr. Fisher's voice made Kyo almost jump out of his skin.

Kyo pushed the button on his intercom and spoke. "Sure thing, Dr. Fisher."

Kyo knocked on the door, and was let in. He walked over to Dr. Fisher's desk and smiled. Dr. Fisher returned it.

"What's up?" Kyo asked, knotting his fingers together. "Sir." he added, out of respect.

"I was just wondering if you'd finished those reports I set you earlier?" Dr. Fisher asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm almost done," lied Kyo. "Give me ten minutes and they'll be done."

"Okay then," replied Dr. Fisher, looking down once more before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Kyo. "Would you please take this down to Lira in reception, please?"

"Sure thing," said Kyo, smiling and taking the paper. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Not now," replied Dr. Fisher. "If I need anything, I'll buzz you."

"Okay then, sir." said Kyo before bowing and leaving the room.

He finally had an excuse to go see Lira, and he was happy as he made his way to the reception. Sure enough, Lira was sat behind her desk on the phone. Kyo stood patiently, smiling at her, who smiled back.

"Okay mom," she said, giving Kyo the 'one moment' finger. "Okay.. Okay I will.. No mom, that's not it... You've gotta be kidding me!... Well tell him to sort himself out before he comes over to see me!... Oh my God!... I'm hanging up now, mother... Because! It's none of your business what happens in my bedroom!... Goodbye!"

Lira slammed the phone down before taking a deep breath, then looking at Kyo.

"What's up?" she asked, pushing a bit of fallen hair out of her face.

"Dr. Fisher asked me to give you this," replied Kyo, smiling.

She opened the note before sighing and typing on her computer.

"So..." said Kyo. "What was all that about?" He nodded towards the phone.

"Oh," said Lira, glancing at it before looking at Kyo. "Mother wanted to talk about my sex life. I hate it when she does that!"

"That's kinda... Gross." Kyo replied, pulling a sour face.

"Yeah, it is." said Lira, sighing and shaking her head "I'm glad she's open about that stuff, but Jesus! I only wanted to know if she wanted me to do her laundry... Her washing machine's broken. She then tells me Dad hasn't washed in a few days, and that the cat's been pissing all over the house again. Y'know, the usual shit."

"Lovely," replied Kyo. "So what time are you thinking of meeting up?"

"Well, me and Tobi were gonna come to yours first, if that's okay with you?" Lira asked.

"Sure, what time?" replied Kyo.

"Straight after work?" asked Lira.

"Christ! Are you kidding?!" said Kyo, taken very aback. "My apartment's a mess! Can't you wait a few hours?"

"Kyo, dirty sheets and Masashi's underwear on the floor are thing's I've come to expect when visiting you. I'm sure I'll be fine." said Lira, smiling.

"Fine," replied Kyo. "But you're bringing the shots over this time. I damned nearly put myself in the poor-house last time you and Tobi came over for a _few_ pre-outing drinks!"

"You've got my word," said Lira, putting a hand to her heart. "I get off at four, what about you?"

"Four as well, but I'm thinking it's gonna be longer," replied Kyo, going sheepish. "I kinda told Fisher I'd have a shit-load of paperwork done for him before I left-"

"And it's still not done?" asked Lira.

Kyo smiled sheepishly.

"You'd best get your ass in gear then, Sohma!" she said, pointing towards the elevators. "If you're not done when I come up, I'll kick your ass. And maybe help if you're too badly beaten to type."

They both laughed as Kyo walked back to his computer.

_Masashi: I've gotta go now, stud. So I'll see you tonight x_

Kyo smiled as he said his goodbye to Masashi before logging off, and once more returning to his paperwork. It was painfully dull, and Kyo's mind once more drifted off. At 4 O' Clock, Lira walked up to him. He was barely half of the way through the work when Lira slapped the back of his head.

"Fucking hell, Kyo! Hurry the hell up!" She shouted, looking almost like a stern school teacher.

"I'm trying," replied Kyo, rubbing his head. "But this stuff sucks!"

"For fuck's sake," said Lira, shoving Kyo out of his chair. "Let me do it!"

And with that she started away on the computer, filing the work and typing like a madman. Kyo admired her work ethic; get it done as quickly as possible, then get drunk.

*

They walked down the street, as the sun began its final descent into the horizon. Kyo and Lira laughed and joked on the way, holding hands the way they always did.

"You'd have been _years_ if I hadn't come up to help you," Lira said, smiling.

"I know," replied Kyo. "It's just that kinda work is so off-putting to me. But at least it's behind us and we can now go out and get absolutely hammered!"

"You still owe me for that, Sohma!" she replied, giggling.

"Add that to the other 'ones' I owe you," said Kyo.

"That's 362 you owe me, then!" replied Lira.

"Shit! Seriously?!" said Kyo, looking flustered.

"Hell yeah!" replied Lira. "And I'm assuming they'll be in the form of 362 drinks tonight!"

Kyo laughed.

They both walked back to Kyo's apartment, and entered the threshold. Lira took a seat on the sofa, looking around before switching on the TV in the corner.

"You really need to decorate this room, Kyo," she said. "White is so... Boring for an open-plan place!"

Kyo walked out of his bedroom and stared at Lira, a towel around his waist.

"Okay then, _Extreme Makeover_, grab the paint and paintbrush and start it, then!" he said, walking to the kitchen on the other side of the room and grabbing a beer. He threw one to Lira, which landed on the sofa then fell onto the floor.

"Good catch, butter-fingers!" said Kyo.

"Good throw, dick!" replied Lira, picking it up."What the hell is this?"

She turned and pulled out a sock from behind the sofa cushions.

"Oh," replied Kyo, opening his beer and taking a sip. "Yeah, that's Masashi's."

"You really _do_ need to clean this place," replied Lira. "I'm not surprised you haven't lost anyone in this dump!"

"Hey!" said Kyo. "This _dump_ is my home, alright? If I like it like this, then tough titties to you!"

Lira's phone began to ring, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, looking at her watch "Oh, hey honey. You're on your way now?... Yeah, we're at Kyo's now... Yeah, see you soon, babe. Love ya."

She flipped her phone down and looked at Kyo "Tobi's on his way now, so we can go when he gets here."

Ten minutes later,Tobi knocked at the door, and the three of them headed out the door, for another glamorous night out on the town.

(A/N: Hey, about the long gap in updating, I've been very busy doing my college work. Damn it sucks! But it feels good to get on here and writing again! I've decided to split this chapter into 2 parts, as it was getting quite long. Hope you enjoy it!)


	4. Mixed Spice Pt Two

On One Condition...

Chapter Four

_Mixed Spice_: Part Two

The three of them walked down the long high street, towards their first stop of the night, _Beach's_. Kyo walked in front of Lira and Tobi, whom had his arm around her, and they were kissing and muttering to one another. Kyo walked into the bar, and saw Masashi immediately, calling him over. Kyo smiled and walked over to the table. Watari and Riku were also at the table, which was tucked away into the far corner.

"Evening guys," said Kyo, smiling and taking the seat next to Masashi.

"Hey," said Masashi, giving Kyo a peck on the cheek.

Lira and Tobi were stood at the bar, ordering their drinks. The music was low, and the place was crowded with people beginning their night out. Dull chattering rang through the room, obscuring the music almost completely.

"Not too exciting tonight, is it?" said Kyo, glancing around the room, taking in the surroundings, and the men.

"It never is in here," replied Masashi, also looking around, with a lingering glance at Kyo.

"Do you think he's gonna come?" asked Kyo, looking at Masashi.

"Who?" replied Masashi, eyeing Kyo up still.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly who I mean," replied Kyo, a poisonous tone to his voice.

Lira and Tobi returned with drinks. They had also gotten Kyo one, and Lira passed it to Kyo, giving an inaudible signal to Kyo, which he understood completely. Masashi was still checking him out, and Kyo knew it. He wanted Yasu to come into the bar and see Masashi all over him. To make him green with envy.

"I dunno," replied Masashi, glancing over at the door as four more people entered. "He knew we were coming out tonight, but I don't think he will to be honest. I don't think he's spoken to any of us since this morning."

Riku shifted in his seat, almost a dead give-away that he had had contact with Yasu in the past few hours. The group immediately looked at him, Watari took a sip from his drink, and said nothing.

"What?" said Riku, parting his auburn hair. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You know why," replied Kyo, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, what's he been saying?"

"I know even less than you guys," lied Riku, guilt etched across his face. "I don't even know what's gone on" he added, shifting his glance over to the bar.

"Don't lie to us," replied Lira. "Just tell us what he's said to you."

Riku rolled his eyes "Fine, but you're not to repeat a word of this to Yasu. Or use it back at me."

The group nodded in agreement, even Watari was listening in.

"Well, a couple of hours ago Yasu called me," said Riku, taking yet another sip from his cocktail. "He said that he wanted me to find out if Kyo was going out with everyone tonight-"

"Well, of course I will!" said Kyo, slamming a fist onto the table. "Everyone knows I'm out when I can!"

"Yes," replied Riku, a smirk growing across his face. "But Yasu was determined to make sure that if both Kyo and Masashi went out, he was going to interject between them all night, and make sure they saw as little of each other as possible."

"Well, why would he do that?" asked Masashi, looking utterly perplexed.

Everyone in the group gave a huge round of laughter. Kyo, who had been drinking is his cocktail almost snorted it through his nose.

"Is it _really_ not that noticeable to you, Masashi?" asked Riku, stilling laughing.

"What?" replied Masashi, clearly not understanding where this conversation was leading.

"He's in _love_ with you!" said Kyo, and everyone at the table gave a loud laugh, even Watari chuckled.

"R-Really?" asked Masashi, looking around the group. "I never thought I was his _type_ of guy!"

"Really?" replied Kyo, looking at Masashi, taking it all in. "A fit, gorgeous guy with a great personality and who's manly as fuck? Nah, couldn't be!"

Everyone laughed once more. Masashi didn't enjoy being the butt of the joke, but joined in with the laughter.

"But it's true," said Riku, taking another gulp of his cocktail. "Watch out for it tonight-"

"That's even if he decides to show his face!" replied Kyo, once more glancing to the door.

"Yasu will be all over you like a rash," said Riku, winking at Masashi. "But he'll be set in his ways to make sure you and Kyo see almost nothing of each other."

"What a load of bullshit!" replied Kyo, stretching widely, and as he put his arms down he rubbed Masashi's back, and hugged him tightly. "There's nothing going on between Masashi and I."

"That's what I said," said Riku, who obviously had not seen Kyo wink to Masashi, nor his knowing grin. "Anyway, he said he _is_ coming out tonight. I just don't know when..."

"Great," replied Kyo flatly. "That's just what we need. Itchy-bitchy Yasu coming out and stirring shit up, as usual."

"Guys, I'd be quiet if I were you," said Watari finally, pointing over to the door, where, sure enough, Yasu had just walked in.

Yasu didn't look pleased. No smile was on his face as he walked over to the table. He almost strutted his way over, being careful to eye every person up, most of all Kyo. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it to the end of the table, and sat on it, arms folded.

"Evening, Yasu," said Riku, attempting a smile, which was not returned.

"Hmph," replied Yasu, almost spitting.

"Well, we're in for a fun night..." whispered Kyo, Lira and Masashi gave a snort of laughter.

Yasu looked acidly at Kyo, and eyed him up. Kyo only looked back, and noticed that Yasu had definitely over-dressed tonight. He wore a bright white shirt, with a tie, and a pair of black pants that hugged his legs the entire way down. His mouse-brown hair was swept into a parting and covered most of his forehead. Still, he kept his glare on Kyo and remained completely silent.

"Anyway," said Riku, feeling the tension in the room grow steadily thicker. "Who's up for moving on to _Dreams_?"

Everyone muttered in agreement, and they collected their coats and bags and stood up, and began their way for the door. Kyo made sure that he and Masashi were walking in front of Yasu, and Kyo, knowing full well Yasu was watching, kissed Masashi on the cheek, and moved his arm onto Masashi's backside, and squeezed tightly. Masashi giggled, and looked at Kyo with his deep brown handsome eyes.

Kyo felt a nudge behind him as Yasu shoved past them both, almost running to the door, and not looking back. Kyo grinned nastily as the door slowly swung shut in Yasu's wake.

The group exited _Beach's_ into the somewhat chilly evening air, and huddled together as they walked on to their next destination.

Kyo clung to Masashi tightly, taking in his cologne, and feeling his powerful biceps. Kyo closed his eyes slightly, feeling Masashi's warmth on his own body.

"So, do you think Yasu will really try to keep us apart tonight?" asked Masashi, so only Kyo could hear him.

"Yeah, definitely," replied Kyo, looking at the neon sign reading '_Dreams'_. "But the best part will be making sure he isn't successful!"

Masashi chuckled, as they entered the door, and into the strobe lights and pounding music of _Dreams_, the only bar that had both gay and straight people in on the whole street.

The room was packed with people already, and the group forced their way to the bar and ordered more drinks. Kyo scanned the room, looking for any hint of Yasu. He didn't seem to be anywhere. The group seemed to have consciously done the same.

"Do you think he went home?" asked Lira.

"Nah, I doubt it," replied Riku, putting an arm over Masashi. "Not with his dream guy within his reaches."

Masashi didn't smile, he didn't enjoy the thought of Yasu being all over him the entire night. Kyo, on-the-other-hand wanted Yasu to try and come between them, because he wanted the fight. He wanted Yasu to get angry and start yelling. He wanted Yasu to bitch and moan the entire evening, and sulk as Kyo dangled Masashi in front of his face. And then, when he was truly drunk, Kyo would be sure to kiss Masashi like he's never been kissed before, all in front of Yasu. He wanted Yasu to react badly, and it sure as hell would happen.

Lira passed Kyo a drink "Here," she said, as Kyo took it and took a sip. "That's one more than you gave me earlier. We're now even."

"Don't I still owe you 300-odd drinks tonight?" asked Kyo, putting the glass to his lips.

"Oh yeah," replied Lira, and she took the glass from Kyo, who retaliated. "This can be the first of the night, then! 299 more to go, Sohma." she added, downing the drink in one, wiping her mouth and passing the glass back to Kyo. With the she walked over to the dance-floor with Tobi and began to dance with him.

Riku scanned the room carefully, and saw, on the stairs by the back wall, was Yasu; staring them down like an eagle, his gaze focused entirely on Kyo and Masashi.

"There he is!" said Riku, nodding his head in Yasu's direction.

"Told you he wouldn't leave!" said Kyo, putting an arm over Masashi.

"Don't do that!" replied Masashi, taking Kyo's arm off him. "Do you want him to try and get between us?"

"As a matter of fact," said Kyo, eyeing Masashi passionately. "I do."

And with that, Kyo leaned in for a kiss, knowing full-well Yasu was still looking. Kyo kissed Masashi passionately, and didn't stop. He loved it. He really did. He enjoyed both kissing Masashi like this and the fact he was doing it in full view of Yasu. The best part was, it was Kyo would stopped the kiss. He knew Masashi liked him, it obviously showed, and Kyo loved it.

Kyo turned to the back wall, to see Yasu was not there, but making his way over the dance-floor, towards the group. Kyo smiled almost evilly, as Yasu finally broke free from the crowd and walked over to Masashi, taking in his smouldering good looks, he smiled. Kyo ordered two drinks and passed one to Masashi, who sipped it as Yasu approached.

"Hey," said Yasu, leaning in closely to Masashi. "Let's dance."

Without waiting for a reply, Yasu tugged at Masashi's hand, who then passed his drink to Kyo, who placed it on the bar, and Yasu led Masashi away to the dance-floor. Kyo smiled, as Masashi looked back, almost pleading with him to call him back.

"You know Yasu won't let him go for the rest of the night now?" asked Riku, leaning in to Kyo, as the next track pounded across the room.

"That's what Yasu likes to think," said Kyo, smiling and taking a sip from his drink.

Kyo placed his drink next to Masashi's and walked over to the dance-floor, knowing what he was going to do. He found Yasu and Masashi in the middle of the room, and started dancing seductively next to them. Yasu shot him an evil look as he turned back to Masashi, getting close. Too close.

Kyo looked over at Masashi and nodded next to him, indicating he wanted to dance. Masashi nodded back, and with that broke apart from Yasu and started dancing with Kyo. Yasu stopped dancing, his jaw dropping. He shuddered with rage and walked over to the twosome and began trying to pry his way in between them, looking at Masashi the whole time, and only snatching the odd chance to glare at Kyo with disgust.

Eventually, Kyo walked away, Masashi in tow, knowing he had truly pissed of Yasu. He got to the bar and drunk his drink in one; Masashi did the same.

"Jeez!" said Masashi out of frustation. "That guy just does _not_ want to leave me alone."

"It's like we said," replied Kyo, scanning the crowd as he saw Yasu's head getting closer above the crowd. "He can't get over the fact you're not into him."

Masashi sighed as Yasu walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, let me buy you a drink," said Yasu, taking out his wallet.

"Too late," said Kyo, handing Masashi another drink. "I already got him one."

Yasu didn't reply, but just shoved passed Kyo, making sure he came between them and ordered himself a drink. Lira and Tobi came back from the dance-floor, and made their way to the group.

"Phew!" said Lira, wiping her brow with the back of her wrist. "Sure is great dancing tonight!"

"You can say that again," replied Kyo, shooting a glance at Masashi before taking a sip from his drink.

Lira was about to speak when Yasu turned round and made sure to lean against Masashi, would looked extremely uncomfortable. Lira smiled at Kyo, who returned it.

The music continued to pound over their heads, the dancers ebbing and flowing with the tune, almost as one organism. The screams and shouts creating a dull undertone to the track blasting from the speakers. It was then Kyo saw them. A group of eight people walked into the doors. Three girls, and five men. Hot men. Kyo eyed each one up, knowing full-well what he wanted to do with them.

But for the sake of spiting Yasu, Kyo declined to make any advances on the new, hot men. For now, anyway.

"Hey look!" said Lira, pointing towards the new people.

"I noticed," replied Kyo, still eyeing the men, Lira seemed to have noticed, too.

"Not the men, you idiot," said Lira, slapping Kyo on the back of the head. "The girl! That's the new girl, Tohru Honda." she added, pointing to the busty brown-eyed girl with them. She looked rather reserved and uncomfortable in her surroundings, but followed the group as they made their way to the bar. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"And _why_, dare I ask, would that girl even _remotely_ interest me?" asked Kyo, raising an eyebrow to Lira.

"Because," said Lira, smiling evilly to Kyo. "Tohru Honda is the new girl at work."

Kyo retaliated. "You've gotta be shitting me?" he said, almost slamming his head onto the bar behind him.

"Not at all, my unlucky friend." replied Lira, patting Kyo on the shoulder. "Looks like your queer fun is over."

"Dammit!" said Kyo, clenching his drink tighter as he downed it. "Come on, let's move on." he added, as a new track burst on, almost threatening to deafen them.

The group largely disagreed.

"Hey, just 'cos you're not gonna get any action whilst we're in here," said Riku, pointing a finger to Kyo, "doesn't mean_ no one _ else will! Let us have our way with someone for once, eh?"

"Yeah!" said Lira, butting in. "Plus, I like this song!"

And with that, she and Tobi headed to the dance-floor once more.  
Kyo looked so angry, he almost spat acid, but calmed down once Masashi put a firm, yet gentle hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Kyo, let them have their fun first," he said soothingly, "maybe someone will get lucky."

Kyo turned to Masashi, Yasu shunned behind him. Kyo smiled before nodding his head.

"Fine. Fine," he said, smiling once more to Masashi, who winked at him. "Maybe _someone's_ not going home alone."

Yasu seemed to have detected Kyo's last sentence, because he once more forced Masashi to dance with him. Kyo chuckled to himself before turning around and getting another drink. He glanced over to the newly arrived group, still eyeing up the hot guys. It was a shame they were with a new girl. Kyo hated people knowing he was gay. Especially those he worked with. He preferred to keep his social- and work-lives as separate as possible. He was lucky no one had found out yet, there had been a few close calls as well. But he'd managed to avoid anyone detecting it with on-the-spot lies.  
He kept giving quick glances over to the group, taking in the details of the girl named Tohru. She had long, straight brown hair that touched the small of her back. Her brown eyes were large and friendly, with just a hint of innocence to them, as though she'd not "lived" the life Kyo had lived. She was thin, and everything was completely in proportion. She was very pretty, Kyo had to admit. And yet, he immediately hated her, simply for her presence and ruining his fun. He had had no idea that anyone had even begun a new job there. Hell, he'd not even been told there was a new position open. He wasn't surprised that it was Lira who told him. Since she was the secretary, she knew everybody's business, especially his. It was a lucky chance that she told him when she did, otherwise he'd have some explaining to do when the word got around that Kyo had begun to flirt with one of the new girl's male friends.  
Kyo felt that the night was to amount to nothing, especially when he saw that when they decided to head to _Mixed Spice_, the new girl and her group followed. His stomach plunged when he saw they too queued up outside _Mixed Spice_.  
The building was large and windowless. The brickwork was smooth and polished-looking. The large, neon sign glowed brighter than any of the other ones down the street. It also boasted the biggest queue, and it was the most expensive. But that stopped no gay man from entering the thumpa-thumpa, get-a-quick-fix, quick-sex atmosphere that surrounded the place. Every night was _Party Night_ at _Mixed Spice_, and Kyo must have had at least ninety percent of the men that visited the place.

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Tohru and her group left the queue. They walked past, pulling close together in a big huddle and talking loudly.

"I heard that place is full of queers, anyway," Kyo heard one of the men saying as they passed. He made sure he could not be recognised by the new girl by staring at the wall until they had fully passed them.

"Asshole." Kyo heard Masashi mutter, and turned to him.

"Jeez, how long's this gonna take?" Kyo said, staring down the line, which had only marginally shortened. "We're gonna be here all night at this rate!"

"Don't worry," replied Lira, looking towards the front of the queue. "There's a couple of underage guys at the front, they're being kicked out."

And sure enough, three young boys were being directed out of the queue by security. They angrily walked away, disappearing into the night. And with that, the queue began to shorten quicker than before. Within a few minutes, they were at the front of the queue. They showed the security guards their IDs and paid to get in.  
They walked into the main room. The lights, the music and the shouts greeted them instantaneously. The atmosphere erupted and enveloped them, as they began to dance their way over to the bar. Once again, _Mixed Spice_ was cramped full of men and women, all dancing, all chatting, and most kissing and others leading their way to the Back Room, located behind a veil made of leather.

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be in his natural territory. He glance over the group, and noticed, not to his surprise, that Masashi and Yasu were nowhere to be seen. Lira's finger pointed within inches of his face over to the dance-floor.

"They're there, cowboy," she said, winking.

"Wha-?" Kyo stammered.

"Don't get smart with me," replied Lira, grabbing her glass and taking a sip. "I know _exactly_ what you were doing."

Kyo scanned the dance-floor momentarily, and sure enough, there were Yasu and Masashi dancing. Yasu's eyes were glued to Masashi's, who looked slightly uncomfortable, yet dancing awkwardly none-the-less.

"You'll never get him now," Riku said, standing next to Kyo, and leaning against the bar. "He's Yasu's meat to tenderize now."

"Like hell he is," Kyo mutter, more to himself than anyone else.

Kyo kept an eagle eye on the pair, noticing Masashi kept glancing over to them, almost pleading with them to come and rescue him. Lira scoffed.

"If he _really_ doesn't want to dance with Yasu, he'll break his leg or something," she said, eyeing the pair up and sipping her drink.

"Yasu's like quick-sand," said Kyo, raising his glass to his lips. "Once you're in his trap, the more you struggle, the harder it is to get out."

"I thought that was more of your forté" said Lira, looking at Kyo, knowing full well he was jealous.

"Yeah," replied Kyo, taking his eyes off the dancers to look at Lira. "But I'm better at it!"

They laughed as a fresh track pounded through the speakers, making the crowd re-erupt once more with screams and shouts.

"Ooh, I love this song!" shouted Lira, winking and grabbing Kyo's hand.

She led him to the dance-floor, pushing past the dancers and getting as close to Masashi and Yasu as possible. They begun to dance in pace with the music, ensuring they didn't look too out of place, and inconspicuous to Yasu, who kept glancing over to the bar. He seemed to have noticed Kyo's absence, as his eyes begun to sweep over the dance-floor.

"I'll set up a distraction for you," said Lira, looking at Kyo, waving her arms in the air. "Get ready 'cos I'm gonna be quick."

"Fine, fine." replied Kyo impatiently. "Just do it quickly!"

And with that, Lira turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. Kyo remained dancing, keeping his eye on the top of Lira's head, as it shot in and out of view of the people crowding around him. He drew closer to them slowly, as guy's heads began to turn to Kyo, eyeing him up. Kyo lingered on a few, as the men kissed at him. Kyo kept moving, despite the temptation to stop and make-out with the men. He saw Lira pulling Yasu for a moment, speaking into his ear.  
Kyo took his chance and grabbed Masashi, pulling him over to the leather curtain by the Back Room. Kyo pushed Masashi through it, and ended up in a dark, UV-lighted room, moans and grunts emerged through the darkness, as the music immediately drifted in and out of focus, as the leather curtain flapped shut.

Masashi dragged Kyo over to a free corner, and kissed him passionately, their tongues interlocking and searching through each other's mouths.

"That was some thank you," Kyo said, grinning.

"That's not the only thing I've got for you, stud," Masashi whispered into Kyo's ear.

And with that, Masashi slowly began to descend on Kyo's body, clutching at his groin. He slowly unzipped Kyo's trousers, his beard scratching slightly at Kyo's stomach, where his T-shirt had been pulled up slightly. Masashi kissed Kyo's stomach, his tongue flitting in and out onto his bare flesh. Kyo moaned with pleasure as Masashi slowly reached for his boxer-shorts.

"KYO!" rang through the room.

Kyo's head shot up, as a distraught Yasu stared from the curtain, the music and lights dancing in and out of perspective. Masashi appeared next to Kyo, Yasu only had eyes for Kyo, and glared at him intently, a burning hatred ringing through the room. Other men had stopped momentarily, taking in the new arrival, before resuming their grunting and moaning.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Yasu screamed. Once again the men momentarily looked up, before resuming their previous activities.

"Well, before you rudely interrupted," said Kyo, his anger bubbling. "I _was_ about to receive a _great_ blow-"

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Yasu, shaking with rage. The men around them took no notice now, their other activities were too interesting it seemed.

Yasu walked up to Kyo, who was taller and more built than him. It didn't deter Yasu though, as he squared Kyo up. Lira appeared at the curtain, once again the lights danced around the room briefly before being shut out. She approached the group, seeing what was about to happen, and spoke.

"We're going now," said Lira, grabbing Kyo's arm. "We have work tomorrow. Early." She added, a tone of "don't answer back" etched into every word.

Kyo complied and walked away with Lira, Masashi in toe. Yasu still glared at Kyo as they made their way out of the crowded room and into the fresh air and still night of the street, the music still pounding behind them.

"Go home," Lira said to both Masashi, Kyo and Yasu. "Alone." she added, and they each made their way home. Kyo glared back at Masashi before heading to his apartment, for the first time, alone.

(A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, I hope now I have no more college, updates will be a bit on the quicker side. Hope you enjoyed this and see you soon!)


	5. The New Girl

On One Condition...

Chapter Five

The New Girl

Kyo pounded his front door open. This wasn't the way he had expected things to happen. He was ready for the fight Yasu was about the put up.

'Stupid Lira, for getting in the way!' Kyo thought to himself, as he stepped into the shower. 'I was ready for him. I would've punched the air right outta his big, inflated head.'

And it dawned on Kyo. This was all for _Masashi_. They guy Kyo fooled around with once in a while. Why was he acting as though he and Masashi had more then they actually did? Kyo didn't love Masashi, not at all. Sure, he was hot enough, and he was a nice, passionate, mild-mannered guy, but Kyo didn't _love_ him. Hell, Kyo didn't believe in true love anyway! It was ludicrous to think that Masashi would feel any different than Kyo did.

Kyo continued his shower in silent contemplation. He thought about Masashi, and what he was doing right now. Was he angry at Kyo for what he'd done? Did he expect Kyo to apologise for his behaviour?  
Well, Kyo sure as hell wasn't going to. He did what he did for a reason, he hated Yasu so much, and to see Yasu hopelessly throw himself at Masashi like that is down-right selfish and pathetic. Yasu was _never_ going to get Masashi. Ever. Yasu definitely wasn't Masashi's type, at all. Kyo would have though Yasu had gotten the hint by now. So many rejections from one guy surely sends an unmistakeable message?

Kyo hopped out of the shower and put on a bathrobe, before walking to the living room and turning on the television. He flicked through the channels aimlessly, not really sure what he wanted to watch, or even if he wanted to watch anything. His eyes became unfocused as he continued changing the channels at intervals.

There was a soft knock at the door, pulling Kyo out of his stupor. He shook his head slightly, before getting up, switching on a lamp, which shone a weak light into the open-plan room. He got to the door, about to turn the handle.

"Yasu," he said, a poisonous tone to his voice, "if that's you, you can piss off right now. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"It's not-" came a voice.

Kyo knew immediately, and wrenched the door open. There, stood as handsome as ever, was Masashi. The corridor lights shining behind him, illuminating his tanned, handsome face. Kyo smiled suggestively.

"What're you doing here?" asked Kyo, leaning his head against the door. "I thought mommy told you to go home?"

"You know I'm a rebel at heart," whispered Masashi, getting closer to Kyo and leaning in, kissing him tenderly.

"Running away from home?" replied Kyo, as Masashi kissed Kyo's neck gently. "You'll be caught. Hell, someone may be worried."

Masashi looked up at Kyo, his dark, mysterious eyes covering up his true emotion, "No one will miss me," he said, smiling seductively as Kyo opened the door wider to let him in.

They strolled over to the sofa, where Masashi sat first, Kyo next to him. Masashi, however, pulled Kyo closer, putting an arm over him as Kyo leaned onto his chest, who's heartbeat was quite steady.  
They sat in silence for a while, as a commercial for a fat-reducing grill dully appeared on screen, illuminating the room once more.

"Kyo," said Masashi finally.

"Yes?" asked Kyo, looking up at him.

"What's going on between us?" replied Masashi, still staring at the television. It seemed apparent he'd wanted to ask this for a while.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyo, still look at Masashi's expressionless face, which was still incredibly handsome.

"You know what I mean," asked Masashi, finally looking at Kyo, who sat upright now, with Masashi's arm still around him.

"Well..." Kyo began, looking at Masashi, and shrugging slightly. "Want do you want to happen between us?"

"I don't know," said Masashi, looking down slightly. "I just want to know if you like me."

"Of course I do!" replied Kyo, as though the answer was ridiculously simple. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't mean just for random sex," said Masashi, his feelings seemed to be straining. "I want to know if you like me enough to actually consider-"

"Being your boyfriend." Kyo finished for him, a hint of hurt in his own voice.

It was what Kyo had feared. Masashi was finally falling in love with Kyo, and he was powerless to stop it. Kyo had no idea what to say. He knew this would come sooner or later, but it still hit him like a tonne of bricks to the chest. He felt winded, sick.

"Yeah," replied Masashi, after a short pause, his voice breaking slightly.

"Masashi," Kyo started, not knowing what to say still. "You _know_ I like you a lot. I really do. It's just-"

"You couldn't love me," replied Masashi, his voice full of hurt. "You're not capable of it. I know."

"Masashi," said Kyo, putting a hand under his chin and making Masashi look at him. "You're the only guy I have ever felt close to, in the sense of love. I just don't think it would work out."

"Then why the _hell_ are we doing this?" Masashi blurted, his voice finally cracking as tears formed in his eyes. "You seem have led me on all the while! I was stupid to think you could ever love me!"

"Masashi, no," replied Kyo, wiping a tear that had fallen down Masashi's cheek. "Please, understand this. It's the way I am. I just don't think anything different would come if stayed like this or decided to get together."

"Then why not accept it?" asked Masashi, another tear falling gracefully to his chin. "Why can't we declare our love to the others? To everyone?"

"Because," Kyo said, looking down quickly before looking up again. "It's just not my thing to think we need to do something people seem to think is 'right'."

"So, you think what we have is perfect enough?" said Masashi, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, yes," replied Kyo bluntly.

"Sorry, Kyo," said Masashi, his voice cracking once more as fresh tears streamed down his face. "That's just not good enough for me any more. I don't want to waste my time on a guy who doesn't even have the decency to say he doesn't love me enough to go out together."

And with that, Masashi stood up and left the apartment, the door slamming in his wake. Kyo whimpered slightly, as Masashi's footsteps died away in the corridor. He'd blown it.

Kyo bustled into the glass-fronted building once more. He was late once again, and still had a piece of toast in his mouth as he waved to Lira, who seemed to only grimace back.  
Kyo would've gone to ask what was wrong, but he had no time to do it. He got into the lift at the end of the reception area, before straightening himself up in the mirrored walls of the lift and readjusting his tie. He smoothed his hair before the lift doors sprang open and he exited. He sat down at his desk, turned on his PC and began the dull work in front of him. He signed into the IM chatroom, and saw that Masashi, too, was online. Kyo opened a new window, began typing, before deciding against it and closed the window once more.  
His intercom buzzed, and Dr. Fisher's voice trailed from the speaker.

"Kyo, is that you?" he asked.

Kyo pressed the button "Yes, it is, Dr. Fisher." he replied. "Sorry I'm late, I woke up a little late today."

"Not to worry," came Dr. Fisher's voice once more. "As long as you're here now."

And Kyo continued his work, at an even slower pace than usual. He kept thinking of last night's events, and how tragically it all went wrong. He was not entirely impressed with Masashi's childish behaviour, especially since he knew what Kyo was like, and especially more so since he knew what Kyo's stance was when it came to relationships.  
A window popped up on Kyo's screen, it was from Masashi.

_Masashi: Kyo, I'm sorry about the way I behaved last night. It was nothing short of rude, and I am sorry.  
Kyo: Well, I wouldn't say I was whole-heartedly impressed, but I know why you did it and your reasons.  
Masashi: I'm glad you can at least understand how I felt.  
Kyo: Of course I do, but I too am glad you understand what I'm like when it comes to those kind of things.  
Masashi: I do understand... It just gets to me knowing that nothing can truly happen between us.  
Kyo: And for that, I am sorry.  
Masashi: Anyway, the boss is coming, so I'd best get some actual work done!  
Kyo: Okay then, catch you later._

Lira came walking up at this point, just as Kyo resumed his mundane work. Kyo could seem to detect her note of impatience with him, as though she wanted to say what she wanted to and leave.

"Although I'm not impressed with you pathetic behaviour last night," she said, an almost air of arrogance around her. "I will say that Yasu did the right thing in stopping you last night."

"What?" replied Kyo, swivelling in his chair to look at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all." Said Lira, a definite sting in her voice now. "You shamelessly dangled Masashi in front of him."

"But-"

"Regardless of whether you know Yasu would never get Masashi or not," Lira interjected, folding her arms and leaning on his cubicle wall, "That's no excuse for what you did. Yasu doesn't need to tolerate your ridiculous behaviour, and neither does Masashi. You're toying with _both_ of their emotions here. And I can tell you that one day soon, it's gonna bite you hard in the ass. And not in a pleasurable sense, either." She ended, on a rather friendly term, as though now she'd said what she'd wanted to, she was somewhat happier with him.

"I know what you're saying," replied Kyo, looking at his screen and finishing his sentence. "It _did_ bite me in the ass last night. _Very hard_, in fact."

"Oh?" replied Lira, getting closer. "And why's that?"

"'Cos Masashi came to my apartment last night." replied Kyo, looking up from his screen and looking at Lira, her dark skin shining in the lights.

"I knew he would." replied Lira, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. "I swear I need to track all you gays. That or shackle you to your beds so you're not _tempted_ by a little action in between meals!"

"It wasn't a pleasurable experience, I must say," said Kyo, twiddling his thumbs. "No fun whatsoever."

"I'm assuming this is where I question what happened," replied Lira, clicking her tongue. "And then pat you on the shoulder and tell you it's gonna be okay?"

"No, not really." said Kyo, smiling. "We already made up."

"So you _did_ get some fun, then?" exclaimed Lira, raising her eyebrows.

"No, nothing like that," replied Kyo, rolling his eyes.

"So come on then," whispered Lira, leaning in so no one could hear them. "Explain it. I know you're dying to anyway."

And so Kyo explained the previous nights events, picking up where she had left them to their own separate directions. And how Masashi had come over and questioned Kyo's motives in terms of their relationship, and asking him out. And how he had stormed out. It was hard to remember specific details, as Kyo had been drunk at the time. But he felt he got the main points of the story across.

"And then he apologised this morning," finished Kyo, sighing and folding his arms.

"I can't say I blame him for his behaviour," replied Lira, after nodding intently throughout Kyo's monologue. "And I hope you yourself apologised?"

"Of course I did!" replied Kyo, almost angered at the thought.

And so he showed her the IM chat he and Masashi had shared not thirty minutes ago. Lira's dark eyes darted back and forth, reading their messages.

"Well, he seems to have meant his apology," said Lira at last. "Seems sincere enough. I'm glad you apologised too. I hate the thought of you toying with that man any more."

"What're you trying to say?" asked Kyo, an eyebrow raised.

"Just that you're a selfish pig," replied Lira, checking her nail for dirt. "But of course, you knew that already."

"Hey," retorted Kyo. "I may be a pig, but I'm certainly not _selfish_!"

Lira could barely prevent herself grinning. "Are you kidding?" she exclaimed, folding her arms once more. "Dangling Masashi in front of Yasu for your own benefit and enjoyment? Keeping Masashi yours and yours only, whilst you're free to have any guy you want? Sounds selfish to me!"

Kyo scoffed. "Just because _you're_ bound to one man, doesn't mean we all are!" said Kyo, he himself smiling. "Plus, I've never _once_ said Masashi had to only sleep with me... He just chooses to. Can't say I blame him really."

Lira scoffed herself now. "Typical man, eh?" she said, rolling her eyes. "But I guess you're right. You've never said Masashi couldn't sleep with other guys. Guess he's a monogamous kinda guy..."

"You got that right," replied Kyo, smiling a victorious smile. "And he got the _best_ one!"

"Okay, let me deflate your head before it's too big to fit through the door's at _Mixed Spice_!" said Lira, smirking and grabbing a nearby push-pin.

"Don't even bother." replied Kyo, smiling and wheeling himself back to his desk, and staring at his screen. "Anyway, don't you have work to do?"

"Of course I do," said Lira, drawing herself to her full height and putting down the pin. "As a matter of fact, I was meant to introduce you to someone. Kyo, meet the new girl."

Kyo suddenly jerked in his spot. He turned to see Lira had disappeared halfway down the hall. She returned with a busty, brown-haired girl with brown eyes. She smiled sweetly at Kyo, who returned it. She blushed wildly.

"Hi," he said, very friendly and welcoming. He stuck out his hand.

The new girl took it and they shook before Lira spoke.

"Kyo, this is Tohru Honda." she said, an air of pride in her voice. "She's a new assistant to Dr. Fisher. She'll be working down the hall. Tohru, this is Kyo Sohma. He's a master at work, so if you need any help, just ask him. I'm sure he'll be pleased to help you."

"Well, thank you so much!" replied Tohru brightly, grinning. "It's so nice of you all to be so welcoming!"

"Anyway," said Lira, leading Tohru out of the cubicle. "Let me show you your space and introduce you to Dr. Fisher."

And with that, they were gone, and Kyo resumed his work once more. Once again it was just organising the notes of meetings he'd previously attended, and ensuring all of Dr. Fisher's important dates and meetings were thoroughly inspected and kept to. It was dull work, but it paid well, and Kyo was sure he'd be there for a long time, especially if Lira stayed, too.

About three hours later, there was a slight knock at Kyo's cubicle wall. He turned from his screen to see Tohru looking bashfully at him, her face an almost vibrant red.

"S-Sorry to bother you," she said shyly, keeping Kyo in her peripheral vision. "It's just... My computer's locked up and I have no idea how to make it work. Could you possibly help me? Or are you too busy?"

"No, no," replied Kyo, smiling encouragingly, and getting up. "It's not a bother. I'm here to help, afterall, I guess."

And with that, they led their way back to Tohru's cubicle. The cubicle was almost completely bare. The slightly peeling green walls showed almost no signs of habitation in a long time. Only a single post-it note hung on the wall by the computer, showing Tohru's account login information. She sat by the screen, and clicked the mouse. Nothing happened.

"You see? I can't click anything," she said, barely louder than a whisper, making sure to keep eye-contact on the screen.

Kyo leaned over her, staring at the screen too. He fumbled with the mouse for a while, not entirely sure what was wrong with the machine. After about five minutes, and nothing new happening, he felt like giving up. He'd tried all he could, and most of the things he tried usually worked when his computer froze up.  
Eventually, he figured out what was wrong with it, and wasn't impressed with the results.

"It seems someone's decided to be a clever prick and done a trick on you." he said, finally realising the problem.

"Huh?" replied Tohru, an air of innocence in her voice.

"Someone's print-screened your desktop," he said, pointing to the screen. "It's essentially 'taking a photo' of what's on the screen at the time. They've deleted all the icons on your desktop, and hidden your taskbar. No wonder nothing's happening."

With a few clicks, he'd mended the problems with the computer, and Tohru was left only to thank him.

"Thank you so much!" she said, seeing the desktop exactly the same as before, but fully functional once more. "Thanks for taking the time out to do this, I really appreciate it!"

"Don't worry about it," replied Kyo, smiling at her, and heading to the door. "If you need anything else, just come and find me. I'm only down the hall."

"Thank you," said Tohru, once more turning slightly red. "I'll try not to bother you too much, though."

"Don't feel hesitant to find me, though," replied Kyo, raising an eyebrow. "I don't like the thought of having you struggle with something and feeling that you can't ask me."

And with that, he left for his own workspace. He saw, upon sitting in his chair, that Masashi had once again started a conversation with him. Since Kyo had finished his work for the day, he decided to continue the conversation until it was time for Masashi to go once again. It was then he decided to go on a break. He got up and walked down to the reception, where sure enough Lira was sat, on the phone. He stood idly by whilst Lira finished her conversation.

"Mom, for the last time, no!" she shouted, putting her head in her hand. "Because dad can do his own fucking work! I'm swamped here and the last thing I need is for him to expect me to redecorate the den! Tell him to get off his lazy ass and do it himself! It's not like he's bound to a wheelchair!... Well, maybe I _will_ tell him myself... Well no! Not now-... Dad, I'm gonna say this once... Do your own goddamn decorating!"

She slammed the phone down with such force, the smaller items on her desk shook. She massaged her temple with her hand before looking at Kyo. He smiled apologetically.

"Bad day?" he asked, nodding to the phone.

"My dad thinks just because he has a cold," Lira fumed, still massaging her temple. "That he can lay in bed all day and expect to be waited on hand-and-foot. He can piss off if he thinks I'm gonna do anything for him when he's _perfectly_ capable of doing it himself."

"Man-flu," said Kyo, smirking.

"_What_?" replied Lira, closing her eyes slowly and looking at him.

"Man-flu?" said Kyo, the smirk slipping from his face. "Y'know, man-flu? A man who gets a cold thinks he's dying? Over-exaggeration?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Lira, half-heartedly chuckling. "So, what do you want?"

"Well," said Kyo, folding his arms, and raising an eyebrow. "I _was_ gonna see if you wanted to come on a break with me. But seeing as you're _so_ busy with work-"

"Don't get smart with me, buster," replied Lira, pointing at Kyo, a smile on her face. "Just 'cos I can't punch my father, doesn't mean I can't do it to you!"

"So you _are_ coming with me, then?" replied Kyo, holding out a hand.

"Sure," replied Lira, grabbing her coat and standing.

They left the glass-fronted building before taking a short walk to _Feisty Beans_, a local coffee shop. They took a seat in the corner of the room. A strong smell of coffee hung in the air, a refreshing change to that of computers.

"Had him," said Kyo, pointing to a man as he exited the store (not before glancing at Kyo, though).

"I get it!" replied Lira, rather shortly. "You're slept with most of the populace of Tokyo."

"No need to bite my head off." said Kyo, taken aback. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Lira, sipping her coffee.

"Come on," replied Kyo, holding her hand in his. "Tell me. You can tell me anything. You know you can."

"I don't wanna start making accusations before I even know them to be true," said Lira, looking at Kyo and holding his hand, too.

"Just tell me," replied Kyo, squeezing her hand. "You know I'll bug it out of you eventually."

"Fine," said Lira, after a short pause of them staring at each other. "But you gotta promise you're not gonna go blabbing it everywhere."

"You have my word," replied Kyo, crossing his heart with his free hand. He took a sip from his cup.

"Well," started Lira, looking down. "I... I think Tobi might be cheating on me..."

Kyo almost spat out his coffee. He coughed slightly, before hitting his chest.

"You think _what_?" he said shortly. "You know Tobi would never do that to you!"

"Well," replied Lira, looking at Kyo, a sadness in her eyes he'd not seen in a long time. "We've not had sex in about three weeks now, and we used to always do it. Now, he never seems to be in the mood."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Kyo reassuringly, squeezing her hand once more. "He might have his own problems."

"I just don't know what I'd do if I found out he'd been banging some bimbo behind my back," she said, tears forming her eyes.

"It's not happening," replied Kyo, shuffling his chair closer to hers and hugging her tightly. "I know it's not. No one would ever cheat on you. You're too much of a great girl, not to mention you'd punch and kick anyone who crosses your bad side. Me included."

"Hmm, maybe," said Lira, unsure of what to think. "I just don't want it to happen. Me and Tobi have been together for over seven years now. Maybe, he's just not into me anymore."

"Even if he isn't," replied Kyo, once more taking her hand in his. "You'd find someone else. A catch like you is never on the market long. But then again, I don't know what I'm saying. Tobi's not cheating on you. I know he's not. If he was, he'd have not only you to deal with, but me, Masashi, Riku and the others too. You're too well loved to be hurt, Lira. Trust me."

"Thanks Kyo," said Lira, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling. "It's nice to know you have my back."

"Of course I do," replied Kyo, squeezing her hand once more. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember now. Long before you and Tobi happened. I know you. And I know you're a strong woman who can be a little insecure at times, but your heart is most certainly in the right place. Tobi would never think to cheat on you."

"Thanks," replied Lira, her smile growing stronger. "I guess it was me just being a little delusional, I guess."

"The best thing for you to do," said Kyo, leaning in slightly. "Is ask him what's wrong. I'm sure he'd tell you. And remember, you have no proof he's cheating on you."

"Yeah, I suppose I will ask him," replied Lira, nodding her head slowly.

"And if he is," said Kyo, smirking. "We'd kick his ass so hard, he'll _never_ be able to have sex again. And you could keep his dick as a warning to other cheaters."

They laughed as they gathered their things, and they set off up the street once more, as the hussle-and-bussle of the street continued on. They stepped into the cool, air-conditioned air of their workplace, and Lira sat at her desk once more.

"So, are you up for a little _Mixed Spice_ action tonight?" asked Kyo, leaning on her desk, his fingers latticed together.

"I don't think so," replied Lira, logging onto her computer, and looking at him. "I've gotta go to my mother's tonight and give her back her laundry. Their washing machine's still broken. Their new one gets delivered tomorrow, I think. So, I'll be free of having to do it constantly. Anyway, I wanna have a night in alone with Tobi for once."

"Sure," said Kyo, drumming his fingers quickly on her desk before standing straight. "It won't be the same without you, though."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time without me," Lira replied, winking and smiling at him.

"Oh, I _always_ do," said Kyo, winking back and walking back to his cubicle.

(A/N: Hey guys, another longer chapter here. It was gonna be longer, but I felt I was babbling on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up soon!)


	6. Crash

On One Condition...

Chapter Six

Crash

Kyo returned home after another long, hard day at work and spread upon the sofa. He lazily flicked through the channels on the TV, taking in none of the information blasting from the speaker. At 6:00pm, he called Masashi.

"Hey, stud," said Kyo, his voice heavy with flirtation.

"Why hello there," Masashi's gruff voice came through the receiver.

"You all up for a night on the town?" Kyo replied.

"If you are," said Masashi. "Then I'm all yours."

"That's good to know," replied Kyo, a smile drifting across his face.

"So, same time, same place?" asked Masashi.

"You know it," replied Kyo, almost seductively. "See you then."

Kyo hung up the receiver, and picked it up once more, dialling Lira's number.

"Hello?" came Lira's voice.

"Hey, Lira," said Kyo. "I was thinking-"

"Let me guess," replied Lira, a tone of annoyance in her voice. "Masashi said he won't come out, so you want to me come out instead?"

"No, no, no!" said Kyo. "Masashi _is_ coming out, I just wondered if you wanted to come out?"

"You already asked me, and I already said no!" replied Lira, a definite tone of annoyance in her voice now. "But yes, I'll go out." she added, taking Kyo by surprise.

"Huh?" said Kyo, an almost dumb-struck expression on his face.

"Tobi's being an asshole," replied Lira, sighing heavily. "So I just wanna get out of the house. Anything to get me out of here!"

"Oh, okay then," said Kyo, checking his finger nails for dirt.

He said his goodbyes to Lira, before heading into the shower. He checked himself out in the mirror, and liked what he saw. And he knew Masashi would like it too. He smiled seductively to himself before towelling off and getting dressed; a white shirt and leather pants. Oh, Masashi would swoon.

Seven O'clock came, and Lira rapped at Kyo's door, again holding a case of liquor bottles.

"I swiped these whilst Tobi went for a piss," she said, shoving the case into Kyo's arms and taking one for herself. She popped the top with her teeth and practically drunk the entire thing in one gulp.

"You're not gonna be a party-pooper tonight, right?" asked Kyo, almost defensively. Lira looked up at him, he was unable to read her expression.

"Of course not," she said, draining what was left of the drink. "I'm gonna get so drunk tonight, that I won't remember the last two weeks." She took another drink from the crate and opened it with her teeth once more.

"Oh, good," replied Kyo, a smile cracking onto his face. It was good to hear Lira wouldn't mope in the corner.

"So why aren't you ready?" asked Lira, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean 'not ready'?" said Kyo, looking down at himself, the crate of alcohol partially obscuring his view. "What's wrong with what I have on now?"

"You obviously don't remember, do you?" said Lira, sighing and getting up.

She walked over to him, eyebrow still raised and her lips pursed. She took the crate of alcohol and put it on the floor, before slapping Kyo's leather-coated leg.

"_These_, my friend," she said, still holding on to the point she had slapped. "Were the pants you wore than night you got the huge tear in the crotch area."

Kyo looked down and poked his hand under the pants. Sure enough, there was a huge gash from just below the zip, to the bottom of the back pocket.

"And _this_," she said, pointing to his top, and wheeling him to the mirror. "Is the shirt you wore when you got that raspberry mohito poured over you. There's a huge pink stain on the back."

She turned him around, and sure enough, there was a large pink stain from just under his shoulder to halfway down his back.

"Christ!" he said, pulling off the clothes. "How the hell did I not notice _either_ of them!"

"Maybe you were too busy making kissy-face to the mirror," Lira said, slapping his bottom as he walked to his bedroom.

"Damn, it's a good thing you told me about that!" he said, thankfully. "I'd have looked a real twat with that stain on my shirt."

"What about the hole in the pants?" asked Lira, watching at the door-frame as Kyo pulled out another pure white shirt; free of stains.

"Nah," replied Kyo, smirking. "That's just for easier access." he added, winking.

"Well, if you're coming out with me, you're definitely not wearing those pants." said Lira, draining her drink once more and taking another one almost instantly. She opened one for Kyo, too.

"You're no fun," replied Kyo, smiling and putting on a pair of jeans.

"You're lucky I even said anything at all!" called Lira from the living room, taking another large sip from her drink. "I could've easily let you walk around looking a bloody fool all night. Then you'd come crying to me, asking why no guy had offered to fuck you yet."

"You got that right!" replied Kyo, walking into the living room. Lira handed him a drink before they both sat down on the sofa in silence. The only time they opened their mouths was to drink some more.

Ten minutes passed in silence. Kyo could feel the anger from the argument Lira had previously had bubbling next to him. He didn't want to provoke her into shouting at him, so he didn't bother to ask her what was wrong.

"Go ahead," said Lira, finally. "I know you're _dying_ to anyway, and don't give me some bullshit about not knowing what I'm talking about. I _know_ you know what I mean."

"Uh.." was all Kyo could return.

"I'll take that as a 'Lira, what happened?', shall I?" said Lira, looking over at Kyo, raising an eyebrow again. "Well, it's just that, I told Tobi about my suspicions, and the little bit of evidence I had gathered. Y'know, an odd phone call here, a sent email there. And I told him that if he felt that we weren't getting along any more, or felt it was over, he should tell me, and not go behind my back. Well, he hit the roof and started shouting and swearing, telling me on the life of his grandmother he hadn't. She's dead, by the way."

"Sounds like an interesting argument." replied Kyo, finding his voice. "So, what happened then?"

"Well, the usual when your lover of over seven years fails to actually tell you he's not cheating. We argued some more." said Lira, taking another big gulp of her drink, draining it. "I told him just to tell me directly and honestly he wasn't cheating. And he couldn't do it. He couldn't just say 'Lira, I'm not cheating on you'. So, I told him that and he just repeated the phrase I'd told him. Bastard thought he was so smug after telling me it, too. I told him I didn't believe him and demanded he actually tell me the truth. Which never came out. So I grabbed a case of this stuff and went out the door and came here. All hunky-dory, so to speak."

Silence followed the end of Lira's sentence. Kyo lingered on the words 'hunky-dory' as though they had just echoed through the room once more. Lira's voice had cracked at that point, so it seemed she _couldn't_ go on rather than wouldn't. They sat in silence still, and Kyo put a hand on Lira's knee and rubbed it affectionately. She took it and kissed it, her big brown eyes misty with tears.

"Come on," she said finally, standing up. "We don't wanna be late for meeting the guys."

"Sure," replied Kyo, smiling to her, and wiping the lone tear that had gracefully fallen down her cheek.

She slapped his hand "Don't!" she said, smiling. "You'll smudge my make-up! Took me damn nearly three hours to apply it all!"

"Not that it shows," replied Kyo, cheekily, as Lira slapped him once more.

They met the usual crowd in the usual place, _Beach's_. As usual, Watari was reserved and sat a little further from the group, eyeing the crowd as they drifted past in a haze. Riku waved enthusiastically, a broad grin across his face. Kyo and Lira joined them at the table, Kyo obviously next to Masashi.

"Come, come! Sit, sit!" said Riku, gesturing the seats opposite him. He was being extremely camp, and his wrists were so floppy they appeared as though they would fly off at any time. "I have big news!" he added, in a sing-song voice.

"News?" said Kyo, an eyebrow raised. "No one's had 'news' in about 6 months, when Masashi finally admitted he was gay!"

Masashi playfully slapped Kyo across the face, going slightly red. It was true, Masashi had only admitted he was gay just over six months previously, despite admitted he'd known since he was sixteen. He had even been in a four-year relationship with a girl, much to Kyo's dismay, as he had fantasized about him for most of the time he'd known Masashi.

"No Tobi tonight?" asked Masashi, as an awkward silence descended on the group, the low music created an almost morbid atmosphere.

Kyo stomped on Masashi's foot and gave him a look of 'don't go there'. Lira just shook her head and smiled.

"Well, we can still have a great time!" he said, sipping his drink awkwardly, slightly choking on his last sentence.

Lira sighed, looking around. "Y'know," she hissed in Kyo's ear, so only he could here her. "Yasu will be here soon, and I doubt he'll put up with your flirting with Masashi all night. And I'm not about to come in between you three this time. I'm out to have a good time tonight, so don't expect me to come release Yasu's fingers from your neck!"

"Lira, _nothing's_ gonna happen." he chuckled, as she sipped her drink disapprovingly. "I couldn't care less if Yasu knows about me and Masashi or not. He's just gotta get over it."

Lira merely rolled her eyes. She was sick of Kyo's bullshit for one night. She just continued to sip and watched the crowd around them, eyeing up the men; most of whom were more-than-likely gay.

The group continued to talk animatedly to one another. By the time 11 O' clock came, they were already in _Mixed Spice_. Yasu had not joined them until 11:30, feigning a stomach ache for not joining the group earlier. Kyo knew it was because Yasu didn't want to be sat down with the group, and wished to be as close to Masashi as he possibly could, where Kyo might easily lose track of them.

"Stop looking at them!" Lira angrily whispered to Kyo.

They were stood at the bar, Kyo glaring over at Yasu, who had taken Masashi and was now dancing with him on the dance-floor.

"I'm not doing anything!" Kyo retorted, sipping his cocktail.

"You can't stop keep glaring at Yasu, he's doing nothing wrong!" Lira added looking at Kyo, waving her hand in front of Kyo's face.

"Of course he is!" replied Kyo, moving her hand out of his face.

"And what's that?" said Lira, sipping almost angrily from her drink. "Yasu's dancing with Masashi, Heaven-forbid he should dance with his friend!"

"Friend?" said Kyo, almost spitting his drink out. "_Friend_? Yasu is as much as Masashi's friend as I am the Queen of England!"

"Well, you sure as hell _act_ like the bloody Queen!" retorted Lira, grabbing Kyo's hand and dragging him to the dance-floor, where they begun to dance.

Lira made sure that Kyo didn't wander off to Yasu and Masashi, grabbing his arm and forcing him closer to her whenever his eyes strayed too far in Yasu and Masashi's direction. But Kyo was cunning, and crept away when a guy stopped and started chatting to Lira, who was very heavily flirting with him, a coy smile upon her face.

Kyo eyed Masashi longingly, as he edged closer, pushing apart the crowd. Yasu had his back to Kyo, and Masashi had locked eyes with him, an eager hungriness in his eyes.  
Masashi muttered to Yasu, who nodded, almost down-trodden as he watched Masashi walk away. Masashi glanced past Kyo, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the bar.  
Masashi ordered two drinks, and passed on to Kyo, toasting him before drinking it all in one go. Masashi sighed and placed the glass back down on the bar, and looked over at Kyo, who stared longingly back.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private?" whispered Kyo into Masashi's ear, who nodded enthusiastically back.

Kyo wiped his mouth before grabbing Masashi's hand and dragging him past the dance-floor and the energetic revellers and the noise, pushing past the leather curtain that concealed the Back Room. The room was instantaneously filled with light and noise, but it didn't disrupt the men who were already busy with each other, moaning and gasping as they were pleasured and pleased.  
The noise and lights died away as the curtain flapped shut, and Kyo took Masashi to the far corner of the room, the neon and UV lights illuminating the men. The room smelt of semen and sweat, and Kyo took no hesitation in immediately beginning to work on Masashi. Kyo pushed his hand up Masashi's shirt, feeling his muscled torso, the defined abs pulsing and sweaty. Kyo worked on Masashi's nipples, twisting them slightly, listening to Masashi moan with pleasure as he slipped a hand down Masashi's front, feeling the hairs of Masashi's crotch in his hand.

Ten minutes later, Kyo and Masashi appeared on the dance-floor, both of them wiping their mouths, triumphant smiles on their faces. Kyo clung to Masashi, almost strutting as they walked over to the bar. Kyo eyed around, and saw Yasu at the end of the bar, pink in the face; it was clear his blood was boiling. Kyo nodded smugly at him, before turning and whispering to Masashi, all the while ensuring Yasu could see them, and it seemed like Yasu could see nothing else.

At 1 O' clock in the morning, Riku noted the time and headed away. The group agreed collectively it was time to go. Kyo's bad mood had seemed to continue, as he was forced to dance with Lira most of the night, as after he and Masashi had danced on the dance-floor, Tohru and her group had walked in. He illuminated hate towards the girl, whom he did not even know. Lira patted his shoulder sympathetically, with a twinge of smugness.

"She starts tomorrow," she said, pulling Kyo away and leading him to the door. "I don't think she's seen us, so you're fine."

"Damnit," Kyo said, pulling his jacket up more as they left into the cold street. "Oh, well, me and Masashi had a good time." Kyo winked at Lira, who only shook her head.

The group said their goodbyes before leaving for their homes. Kyo walked Lira to her door.

"Well, goodnight," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "And good luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." replied Lira, almost mournfully, before going inside.

Kyo waited a few minutes, making sure no argument had broken out before getting a taxicab back to his apartment. He walked in, staggered to his bed, and flopped onto it, fully clothed, and closed his eyes. He seemed to be asleep for all of five minutes when his phone rang. He looked at the clock, 5:23am, and groaned. He hesitated before answering it, and eventually did.

"H-Hello?" he grumbled.

"Kyo? Is that you?" It was Lira, her voice was high and almost erratic.

"Yeah," replied Kyo, rubbing his eyes and wishing to go back to bed. "What's up? Did you and Tobi have a fight again? Wanna stay-"

"Kyo, you need to come to the hospital _now_." Lira cut in, her voice sharp and tearful.

"What's up?" said Kyo, sitting up in an instant, not tired any more.

"It's Riku," she said. "He's... He's.."

"Lira," said Kyo more forcefully now, alarm taking over him. "What?"

"He's dead." came the reply. "Get here now."

Kyo dropped his phone and was out of the apartment and speeding to the hospital in almost no time.

(A/N: Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I've not updated in ages! I am back now, and hopefully chapters can be updated more regularly. I start a new job on the 29th Nov (Monday), so it should be about a week for a new chapter... Sorry, I'll try! Bye for now).


End file.
